SunsetMoth
Code by Legacy on Heliosanctus's testing wiki THIS HAS POIZON JUNGLE SPOILERS Look at this one, thats no Silkwing. She is visibly a hybrid, her hard scales fade from blue into greens and pinks. Black and Grey stripes carve into her sides like canyons. She has no jewelry, no gemstones, no gold. Only her thoughts. She is chained and used as a statue in the wasp hive, her shimming scales a cage. Her eyes the color of a faded sky, and scales bright enough to make the sun bleed, she thinks her scales are ugly, a dragoness, draped in sky and silk. She's part of the royal hive She was a unsuspecting egg, one that looked all to Silkwing, so she escaped being controlled entirely. Later in life she wasn't so lucky. Once she hatched, they learned she was a hybrid, she had one set of wings, and one set of wing buds, they let her live her life pretty normally for awhile. The other Hivewings bullied her for her off coloration, and set of wing buds. They pulled on her tail, and clawed at her scales. Sometimes they even ripped them off. They, like most scales, heal and grow again. But the agony never ended. Once she grew her wings, they took some of her silk and made her new bands, one around her snout and two around her wrists, they have her silk in them and they have a latch that lets them open a sliding mechanism in them, paralyzing her. Her queen, her grandmother... she uses her as decor. After years and years of standing, dead center inside wasps ballroom, dragons oohing and thing over her scales, she sees a dragon, and an odd one at that, with scales that have shocks of blue and teal. He walks over and slips a note into her claws. Later that night she reads it. "I will come tomorrow, I am part of the chrysalis, we are here to help." She left her room number in a paper clenched in her claws, as they take her to her pedestal, after awhile, she sees the stranger, come up to her, and gently took the paper out of her claws. When she went back to her room, she saw that the dragon is there, his entire body is squeezed down and inside a vent in her wall, his horns brush the top of the vent, and a small wall panel is pushed out and on the floor. He beckons her forward, jumping out of the vent and letting her start to crawl through it, he looks around one last time before flooding the room with smoke by spitting his venom into a bowl of hot water. Pulling the cover back over the vent, he directs her through the hive. They wander for half a day, trying to avoid the guards and hive wings who are controlled by Wasp, they manage to make it to the meeting place of the chrysalis, and she gets the chains on her body melted off by some stolen flamesilk. They give her some food, and let her stretch her wings, then they tell her to leave the hive, and to sneak out near the ground, they lead her down to the bottom floor, then tell her their names, Golden Orb, and Ropalidia. She takes off into the long fields of grass, and into the growing darkness with the the Gold dragon, named Apocrita at her side, they run into the darkness, the shadows growing long and thick with every second, as she struggles to flap her wings, and get herself into flight, she finally grabs a breeze, and lifts her thin body into the air. They fly for two days, only stopping to catch fish and other coastline animals, they start traveling to the poison jungle, they believed that they could get some solace from the Hivewings inside its dark, sticky, leaves. They get there on the third day, they see its dark shadows and deep hollows, were things, dark angry things, lie in wait. They make it to the edge of the jungle by the end of the third day, they look around, and step into the dark vines, long green shadows dart around them, as they walk along the path "Do not touch anything, everything here will kill you, and we cannot have that, not until you meet Them." Apocrita says, shaking his scales with a bit of fright "Who are They? And why do i have to meet them? She replies "You will see, we are almost at the meeting place, stay close."He says "Ok" she replies, for the last time, before falling silent They walk for a bit more, before walking into a small green hollow, a large broken stone in the middle, with interwoven branches and large leaves making a small roof. Apocrita steps into the circle, then waves his tail at Sunset, calling her inside the round area. Then the shadows start to roil and bubble, long wings and tails, like vines and leaves, unwind from around trees and bushes, then one steps into the light, with a broken horn and scarred tail. Apocrita bows, and gently pushes Sunset to do the same "Hello my queen, as you can see, i have bought the hybrid with me, Queen Sequoia" Should I Make this a scroll so its easier to read? No. YESSS! Make it a tabber, and have chapters, like a mini fanfic Other (add in comments) She's a hybrid, so she's no family Her silk is not normal, it can paralyze you if it touches you, its what the Queen is using to keep her quiet, to keep her sedated. She hates that she can't do anything but sit on her pedestal during the day, and get locked into her beautiful room at night. A room that overlooks the savanna and the other hives in the distance. She likes to count the stars and moons, making patterns out of them. Her room is bejeweled in beetles wings and lion pelts, but its just because of the Queen. She is a hybrid, catch her! She Is kind and as happy as a Rainwing when she is not chained to a pedestal. She likes to give her food to the other Silkwings when she sees them starving, as she often gets any and all food she wants at any time at night. So she will call her Silkwing servants and slip them food through the bars on her door. You can't trust a half-breed mutt Apocrita: She likes the quirky tribreed, and respects him for coming to the wasp hive. Swarm:She doesn't know much about this scientist, and has only seen glimpses Good riddance to that hybrid * She was created because i wanted to make a Silkwing based off of the Madagascar Sunset Moth, they have black on them so i made her a hybrid. * She has chains around her Snout, Wings, and Talons/Wrists * I have a whole alternate universe for her. * Don't trust the fire of the sky, the amulet of wind will rot away the sunset, And the wasps sting will be its last. GET HER, SHES ESCAPING SunsetMothWFlowers - ReverbtheDragon.png 2A61CC20-1DCB-44E3-84A9-870CBA435B47.gif SunSetRef.png SunsetMoth-Icestar.png E6BAA406-48BD-40E5-9D69-071AE30E0D05.jpeg Category:SilkWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (XXX Icestar XXx) Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonsonas